Streamfrost
Streamfrost is a strange light blue tabby she-cat with pale, icy blue eyes. She can control water. History ''DayBreak'' Streamfrost is Streamkit in the first few chapters. Streamkit is first seen running away from RiverClan. She meets Onyx, a black-furred kittypet with aqua green eyes, but quickly runs away from him. After a night alone in the forrest, she is found by Reedwhisker and taken back to camp. Streamkit being stubborn, fights her way there. Being mad, Streamkit runs to the lake hoping to lose Reedwhisker. When she got there, Reedwhisker was right behind her. Then Streamkit does something a normal cat can't do: Make a huge wave then crash down a cat (Who was Reedwhisker). Reedwhisker, shocked, ran to Streamkit to see if she was okay. He grabbed Streamkit and brought her back to camp. Streamkit is now Streampaw. Streampaw is taught by Mistystar. Also her powers become stronger. When she and her sisters go out on a hunting patrol they meet up with Oynx. Snowpaw, a white she-cat with amber eyes, asks if Streampaw knows Onyx. Streamfrost replies, "No." Songpaw tells Onyx about RiverClan. Amazed about RiverClan, Onyx joins RiverClan and becomes Blackpaw. One leaf-bare, Brownpaw catches greencough and dies. Streampaw gets her warrior name, Streamfrost. The suffix-Frost stands for her personality. Songpaw becomes Songfall,Snowpaw becomes Snowpelt, Duckpaw is Duckfeather and Blackpaw is Blackpelt. On the night they hold their vigil, Songfall attacks an intruder (Darkheart of ShadowClan, who plots with Snowpelt.) and is killed by the intruder. Shocked by this, Streamfrost and Blackpelt investigate her sisters death to find out Darkheart killed her. Angry that Streamfrost found the truth, Snowpelt murders Duckfeather and frames Streamfrost. When Streamfrost is kicked out of the clan., she dosen't leave the territory. Snowpelt sets up a trap to kill Streamfrost by killing a fat mole and throwing it into the river screaming that it was a kit. Streamfrost jumps in and is frozen by Snowpelt and her new powers. Blackpelt saves Streamfrost by digging her out and confesses his feelings to her. Streamfrost admits she felt the same. Then Streamfrost confronts Snowpelt and they get into a fight. While in the fight, Snowpelt confesses about killing Duckfeather and working with Tigerstar. And that Tigerstar gave her ice powers in front of Mistystar (Who Blackpelt brought). Snowpelt is kicked out of the clans forever and Streamfrost is welcomed back into the clan again. ''Noon'' Streamfrost is the mother of Wolfkit. Blackpelt is the father. She also trains Envy, a white tom with amber eyes, to be a warrior. Envy decided to show off his battle moves to his friends, but is shocked when one of them attacks back when he pounced on her. Personality Streamfrost is usually grumpy. She also has anger issues. She is stubborn. When she makes up her mind to do something, she's on it like feather's on a bird. She is easily offended. Streamfrost is seen to have a "nicer" side. She ''can ''(Note: That doesn't mean she always will) be caring. Streamkit is usually nice to her friends and is thoughtful at times. Streamfrost often jumps to conclusions. She also only needs meet a cat to get an idea of their personality. Streamfrost almost never gives out second chances. Cats need to prove to her that they can change. Powers *Controling water *Can breath in water *Fast swimmer *Can make water come out of nowhere Trivia #Streamfrost is dedicated to one of Rubyblaze's friends. #Streamfrost is like a water bender from Avatar. #Her weakness is'' not ''fire, but she does hate fire anyways. #Streamfrost was mistakenly call a blue she-cat with no markings. Streamfrost&Blackpelt.png Streamfrostdrawing.jpg Category:Booktitle characters Category:She-cat